A Kiss that Can Take Your Breath Away
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Len's life was normal until he found a golden pendant... containing the Nekonian Demon Rin. She is a cute cat girl demon that can knock  you unconscious with just a single kiss.Can they overcome all obstacles and fall in love? I suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know I should stop doing this… So feel free to comment on how I should update my other stories… xD this was purely for fun so I don't know if I'll update. Don't worry I'm working on updating my original three stories just be a little patient :3 ENJOY!**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**A Kiss that Can Take Your Breath Away... Literally  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The… **_**thing**_

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

I was walking through the busy streets, taking my sweet time to get to school. I checked my watch, I still had time… sort of. I started to run when something hit me… Not like an idea or something but a solid object. I found the culprit: a small golden pendant with blue jewels. It looked like one of those good-luck voodoo things. I picked it up and studied it. The thing started creeping me out so I threw it towards a tree and resumed my run.

"Better hurry up." I whispered to myself.

"Len, hurry up! Gakupo is already inside!" my friend Kaito said as I reached the school gates.

I silently followed Kaito. I was never the talkative one… yet why do girls find me interesting, I mean I rarely talk… even to my friends. How does that work out? I mean, I never raise their hopes or anything. I usually try to avoid girls. I become clumsy around them… I don't like it.

"Ooh look… That is Len Kagamine. He is so cool. I love the strong silent type." I heard a girl say. I am seriously starting to consider moving to an all-boys school.

"Come on Len, you could have any girl you want yet you act like their invisible. Is there a hidden reason? Wink wink?" Kaito asked.

"I just don't like the attention. All these girls are pretty scary."

"Len Kagamine, sixteen years with four months and still no girlfriend." Kaito recited as if it were written in a book.

I sighed. Yep, that's my life in a nutshell.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

It was time for physical ed. So here I am running my fifth lap.

"Okay bring it in and get in your squads. " The coach said.

"Len you'll be playing offense." The captain of our team told me. I nodded and jogged towards the field.

The game started… soccer. Ten minutes into the game and I had already scored a goal. Either the other team seriously sucked or I was good. A flock of pigeons flew overhead. The girls panicked and covered their heads, not wanting to get "pooped on". I used it as an opportunity to steal the ball and head towards the other team's net. I was closing in hen something hit me…again. If it's bird poop I am sooo getting pissed.

I stopped running and let them take the ball away. I looked around to see where the bird had pooped on me. Instead, I found the same pendant from earlier lying besides my foot. How did it end up here again?

"Len! Get your head in the game!" Some guy from my team said.

I shook the scary feeling away and picked up the locket. I shoved it in my pocket. _Better keep this close so it won't keep on falling on me. I'll throw it away later._

O~o~O

Homework… I stared at the books infront of me. I was currently within the privacy of my room sitting at my desk. The sun's light made the pendant glint. I curiously looked at the golden pendant. Until now, I hadn't realized it was attached to a thin chain. I let it dangle from my finger, watching it twirl around and around.

_Wonder what's inside,_ I thought. _Probably nothing…_ I got the tiny object in my hand and unscrewed the top.

A gust of wind made my hair flow wildly and smoke filled the room. I KNEW IT WAS CURSED!

I waved my arms around trying to make the smoke disappear. I rushed and opened my window. In seconds the blue-ish smoke was gone. Once where there had been nothing now lay a girl. Well at least I think she is a girl. She had short length blond hair, two arms, two legs, you know the usual stuff. The NOT NORMAL stuff she had were black wings and cat ears… and a cat tail. Crap, this is a weird dream… I am dreaming right?

I crept up towards the girl and was deciding whether or not to poke her with a ruler stick. She looked normal enough, wings and cat parts aside. Okay who am I kidding? SHE JUST CAME OUT OF A FREAKING PENDANT!

She suddenly opened her eyes to reveal dull green eyes.

She sat up and stared at me. The…_thing_… stretched and yawned.

"Nyaa, I'm so hungry…" she said.

I backed up to the other side of the room, climbing onto my bed. She looked at me questioningly.

"W-who or _what_ are you?" I asked and got a pillow ready to throw if needed.

"Me? My name is Rin! Or number 17… I'm a Nekonian Demon, nya!"

Ok, its official games do screw up your head. They make you imagine demon cat girls! I am going to regulate my television and game hours from now on.

"Nya, I'm hungry," she said clutching her stomach, " I haven't eaten anything in a long while." I heard her stomach growl as if it were confirming it.

"Can you give me some food,nya?" she said, bobbing her head to the left like a cat.

"U-um sure… What do you like to ea-"

Before I could finish she opened her wings and lunged at me. She placed her lips atop mine. It was a slow yet needy kiss… Why am I starting to feel light headed?

"Nyaaa! That was delicious!" I heard the demon Rin say before I lost consciousness.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**A/N: Well yup, that's it for now. I don't know if I should update… Well whatever, leave reviews behind even if its to remind me that I still have to update my other stories xD**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally a new chapter on this! xD well ya that's all I have to say oh and please review :3 ENJOY READING!... I hope you guys like it! 3**

**p.s: I'm thinking about doing art trades, you know when people trade art and stuff…hmm who knows maybe instead of pictures I'll trade one-shots… meh whatever I'll do both :3 im not sure yet though… Well enjoy reading!**

**P.S.S: Vote on the poll on my page to help me get organized!... okay now you can read :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss that Can Take Your Breath Away<strong>

**Chapter 2: What's a bath?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

I opened my eyes… Where am I? I scanned my surroundings and found that I was in my room on my bed. Hahahaha… I just had the strangest dream involving a demon cat girl…

"Nya! You're awake!"

I turned and saw the same demon girl thing from my dream… So it wasn't a dream?

I got off the bed and cautiously walked towards her. She docked her head to the side and let her ears droop.

"What did you do to me?" I asked while reaching for a ruler… yep, always the ruler.

"I asked if I could have food and you said yes so I ate, nya."

"Y-you kissed me and then I fainted…" I mumbled to myself, remembering the facts.

"Oh, its because I feed off of life energy!" she said happily, "I hadn't eaten in so long that I think I went overboard… nya, sorry."

"L-life energy? Don't demons feed off of blood and stuff?"

"Don't be silly, nya, where did you come up with that?"

I pinched myself, and it hurt, so I wasn't dreaming.

"Sayyy… Do you have any other guy friends?" she asked.

"W-what? What for?"

"I need to feed at least every two days so I need a menu, nya!"

"You can't just do that!" I yelled without actually meaning to.

"Why not?" she asked and her ears drooped once more.

"B-because you… I … You…" I stumbled over my words.

"Because I already kissed YOU?" she said and crawled towards me.

I gulped, her sparkling blue eyes bored into mines… wait, blue? Weren't they green yesterday?

"N-no…" I said as she neared me.

"Then why?" she purred. Her sweet scent was tickling my senses.

I jumped up and let her hit the floor.

"Nya! Don't you know not to let a girl fall on the floor? How rude, nya!"

"S-sorry…" I mumbled. I looked at my watch… 7:30.

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I ran to my drawer.

"Late where?"

"School!" I yelled as I got dresses, totally ignoring the fact that there as a girl in the room.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you later… stay here until I come back. I'll decide what to do with you when I return."

"But Lennn~ I'll get bored!" she whined.

"Just stay here!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me and locked it. Can't risk having a cat demon girl running around the house, now can we? … Wait how did she know my name?

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I speeding off towards school when I heard a yell. Being the good citizen I was raised to be, I stopped running and walked towards the sound.

"Give me the bag Miss and we won't hurt you." I heard a man say.

"Kya! Somebody help me!" A girl yelled.

I dropped my bag and reached for a broken pipe that was on the floor. I rushed into the alley and found three thugs surrounding a girl.

I smacked the first one with the pipe right behind his neck, causing him to go limp. I kicked the next one in the gut and the last one ran away. The frightened stared at the guy on the floor and then back at me. She had teal hair and a cream colored vest with a plaid red skirt. The Sakura High uniform…a prestigious all-girls school. Meh, probably a rich goody two shoes… a _cute_ goody two shoes…

She ran up to me and caught me in a hug. "Thank you so much! I was so scared!" I patted her head… yeah I know it was an awkward thing to do but I'm not good with girls.

"Well we better get to school." I said and ran off… yeah no good bye or anything. If I would've been the smooth one then I would've walked with her and maybe even asked for her number…but nooooo…. I had to be Len Kagamine, the klutz who is awkward around girls… Yup, that's me.

**Miku's P.O.V**

I watched the blonde guy run off. The jerk didn't even volunteer to walk me. By the looks of his uniform he probably attends Takashi High… the intergrated school of boys and girls. Hmmm… I want to find out more about him, but for now I have to run or I'll be late.

Whether it was from the run in with that guy or the exercise, my face was flushed and my heart was beating fast… Pounding loudly in my chest.

**Len's P.O.V**

_What a cute girl…_ I had never seen a pretty girl that close before… An image of a blonde girl with cat ears popped up in my mind. _Okay maybe not never_….

"What are you thinking about Len?" asked Kaito, "must be something bad since you're blushing and stuff."

"N-nothing!" I said quickly and turned away.

"Hmmm… don't think so…"

I just shrugged and kept on walking.

"I know! You were thinking about naughty magazines weren't you?"

"What?"

"No use denying it… I saw you turn all read and starry eyed." He said while wagging a finger in front of my face.

"I'm not like YOU Kaito."

"Ehhh, true… So what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Hmmm…"

"Well I'm home, see ya Kaito!" I called as I ran to my porch. The blue haired guy waived over his head and left, probably disappointed that he couldn't get anything out of me.

I opened the door and let the cool air from inside greet me.

"Help! Nya!" I heard someone say.

I knew that voice anywhere… "Rin!"

I bolted inside the living room and tried to locate the voice

"Help!"

I realized that the sounds came from upstairs. "I'm coming Rin!"

I threw my bag on the tiled floor and ran up the stairs, taking two with every step.

"Nya! It won't stop!"

I burst into the restroom that was closest to me and found Rin fighting with the shower head, which was currently spraying water. The first thing I noticed was that her wings were gone… Didn't she have some black ones before?

She turned while trying to hit the nozzle and saw me.

"Len!" she exclaimed and threw herself on top of me.

"This thing is attacking me! Nya, make it stop!" she cried.

My mind is slow you know, so it took me a while to process what was happening… and when I did I turned red like a tomato.

Rin was on top of me… wet and hair dripping… her skin was humid and cool… her body heat radiated on my increasingly hot skin… and of course I was blushing under her and tightly closing my eyes… because her shirt was sticking to her skin and apparently demons don't know the word brassiere. Good thing her outfit was black…

"R-Rin what are you doing here?"

"Len, why didn't you tell me you had such an awful monster in your house!"

I gently pushed her off and went to turn off the still running shower nozzle. Guess the water bill is going to be high….

I sighed, "Rin, this is a shower nozzle… How did you end up here anyway? Didn't I leave you in the room?... Let me get you a towel."

I went outside and looked in the towel cabinet. I got an orange colored one and handed it to her.

"Nya! This color is so prrrreetty! What's it called?" she asked as she nuzzled the towel with her nose.

"Umm… orange?"

"It's settled! My favorite color is orange, nya!"

I couldn't help but smile… Rin was really cute…

"You should take a bath so you won't get sick from the cold water. Then you can explain how you got here."

"…do I have to use THAT monster again? It's scary!" she said as she hugged the towel. I face-palmed… the towel was for drying, not hugging….

"No… a bath. You know, when you fill a tub with hot water and lay there and wash yourself and stuff." I said awkwardly since this was the first time I've had to explain the term bath.

I went over to the white smooth tub and in a few minutes it was filled with warm water…. And Rin had been following me the whole time like a lost puppy.

"THAT is a bath… so just get in and wash yourself."

"Ohhh…" she said and began taking off her black top. I covered my eyes with my hands as soon as I spotted smooth looking skin.

"Can't you wait until I-I-I-I'm going to leave now." I stuttered, probably from all the blood that rushed my face.

"Awww! Lennn~" she stretched out the 'n' and hugged me from behind.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I felt that she had taken her shirt off… which meant she had nothing on the top half of her body… her small smooth-

"Get away from me!" I yelled and ran out of there like if the room was on fire. I could almost imagine her pouting and giving me angry "nya!"

Why can't I be a teensy weensy more like Kaito and Gakupo? They never act clumsy and scared in front of girls. I don't want to be a pervert (though their influence is bad enough) and stuff but I at least want to stop blushing insanely! But noooo… instead I was crouching in my room, trying to get my blood flowing normally again.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I heard soft footsteps approach my door and were soon followed by knocking.

"Come in…" I said in a muffled tone, since at the moment my face was submerged in a pillow.

"Len?" a soft voice asked.

I looked up to find Rin in the doorway with nothing but an orange towel around her.

"R-Rin, why don't you have any clothes on?"

"That's what I came to ask you for!" she defended herself and slightly blushed.

"Oh right! I didn't give you any clothes! I'm sorry Rin, I forgot! I'm such an idiot!" I mumbled as I looked through my drawers for something that she could wear.

I gave her a T-shirt and some pants… yeah my mom's clothes would fit her a bit big so I was closer to her size.

I turned around and stared at my feet so she could change.

"Okay I'm done now, nya," she said and I looked at her.

Why did she look so cute in my clothes? Stupid Kaito, you'll pay for ruining my once innocent mind!

I heard a rattling of keys and the front door being opened.

"Len, I'm home!" A woman called.

Crap, Mom is home… And I have a Nekonian Demon in my room.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Rin, the Acting Queen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! P.M me if you're interested in the art trade idea ^^. Review and comment because in your hands lies the future of this story xDDDD**

**-PerfectAngels98 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! ^^' I was just very busy until now xD**

**Note: I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You will be updated soon xD**

**Oh and I finally did a piece of (crappy) art of this story! Link: http: .com/#/d4bfk6g**

**Hmmm…. Let's see how this goes. I base myself off of reviews and favorites to know the popularity of a story…so yeah I have a feeling that people may not like this story that much… hmmm… so anyways I will update and see if that changes okay? X3**

**Thanks to lizzytx33 and Ameri for commenting on the last chapter, I really appreciate it ^~^!**

**ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE~**

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss That Can Take Your Breath Away<strong>

**Chapter 2: What happened to her ears?**

* * *

><p>I gulped. I am so in for it now. How do I explain the-the <em>thing<em> sitting on my bed? Hmmm, let's see: _Hey __mom,__this __is __Rin,__a__ Nekonian __Demon__ who__ popped__ out__ of__ a__ pendant __and __feeds __off__ of__ kissing!_ I would end up talking to some therapist for the rest of my life before my mom believed me. Lawyers don't believe in anything way too out of the ordinary.

"Rin! Hide! Do something! I can't let my mom see a demon in my room!" I yelled frantically.

She docked her head to the side... and just stared. Why didn't she understand the seriousness of the situation?

I got up, rushed over to my drawer and handed Rin a black hoodie.

"Put that on! It will cover your ears!"

Rin just did as told, remaining very confused at what was going on.

"Len, can I come in?"

Crap, my mom was already at the door.

"Y-yeah, sure come in." I said and sat cross-legged on my bed, facing Rin. I met her sparkly blue gaze and pleaded with my eyes not to say something a normal teenage girl wouldn't say. She seemed to understand because she gave me a wink. Let's hope this goes well...

"Len I bought you some..." She trailed off as she saw Rin seated on my bed.

"Who is this?" She asked, the responsible authorative mother tone kicking in.

"Eh, this? This is Rin." I said, praying to God that Rin wouldn't say much. But by the look of her face, she didn't like being referred to as "it".

"What have we told you about bringing your girlfriends home? And what is she doing wearing your clothes?" She asked, a vein popping in her forehead.

"N-nothing! Let me explain!" I said and got between my mother and the now very frightened Rin. The poor girl was trembling.

"Hey fam-...ily..."

We turned to face my father, who was standing at the doorway. He looked from my mother to me to the curled hooded Rin.

"Ahhh, good, your father is here! Both of you in the main room, now!"

We both followed the clickity-click of my mom's red heels downstairs. God let her lecture me and stuff but just don't let her give me and Rin "the Talk".

Almost like in military style, she ordered us to sit down.

"Not _you_, Keima."

My dad quickly got up, pushing his glasses back, trying to regain some of his now lost dignity.

"Now Len, don't you think you should introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"This is Rin." I said, motioning towards her.

"Nya, hello Len's parents." She said in a surprisingly sweet and cute voice. My mother blinked, apparently shocked as well. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her mad frowning face... But it was useless, Rin looked like a cute defenseless kitten in an oversized hoodie.

"W-well then Rin, it is late so how about Len take you home? Your parents must be worried."

She bowed her head and if she didn't have the hood on I know her ears would be drooped. Her blonde hair fell around her face and I thought she was about to cry.

"B-but I don't have a home..." Rin said in a soft voice.

I heard my mother gasp. Rin looked up at her with tearful huge blue orbs. "Len is all the family I have..."

"Y-you're homeless?"

She nodded and a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"You poor thing!" She said and her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Please don't make me leave! I don't want to go back to those dark days!" Rin cried and hugged her knees.

"No, no sweetie, nobody is kicking you out."

"Let's keep her!" My father enthusiastically put in.

Both I and my mom stared at him in amazement. This guy...

"What? She is too cute to throw out!"

I face-palmed. As close as she may be to it, she isn't a cat.

My mom pursed her lips. She began pacing back and forth, just like she always does before deciding what to do with a case. Rin's and my eyes followed her back and forth, left to right.

"Hmmm, I don't know...it might be better to have your girlfriend living at home so I can keep an eye on you two."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I blurted out.

"She's not?"

"No she is just a friend, who came out of a pendant." I muttered the last part so no one could understand. I gulped, I would regret what I was going to do...

I bowed my head and pleaded, "Mom, please let Rin stay."

My mother stared at me in bewilderment. What did I do?

In a flurry of moment she tackled me in a hug. "Awww Len, this is the first time you have asked, well pleaded, me for something. You're so cute when you do! Of course she can stay!"

"Hmmm, if Len wants her to stay that bad, it must be for a hidden reason..." My father said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Wait wha-?

"Awww honey, if she stayed then in a couple of years we could have a double wedding!"

I stared at my mother in shock. I didn't even think of her that way and now she wanted us to get married? dad had now joined my mother and were staring off into space with glittery eyes.

"Yes, I've always wanted a double wedding!"

Then they came back into reality and looked at me and Rin. Rin had stopped cowering and was now staring at my parents in an amusing manner. I wonder if she knows what is going on.

"Wait Keima. We don't even know if Rin loves our Len." My mother said in a very serious manner.

Of course she doesn't, she is a demon! And above all, we've only known each other for about a day and a hal-

"Of course I love Len!" Rin said enthusiastically.

I blushed out of shock. She _loves_ me? She really does? My heart began pounding in my chest and I was afraid it would burst out.

"Yeah, 'cause Len's kisses are the yummiest of all, nya!"

My parents stared at us and my father had a little blood trickling down his nose... _That__ pedof-guy_... _That __guy_...

I sighed. Pop! There goes my hope bubble. I got up and trudged upstairs. I absent mindedly opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed. So she did love me... In a food sense. That was the same as saying "I love pizza!" Isn't it?

My face burned and the throbbing in my heart increased. Why did I feel so disappointed and crushed? I had no feelings for the demon did I? For goodness sake, I have only known her for two days! I was never one to believe in love at first sight... Even if I did somehow _manage_ to fall for her, a relationship between a human and a demon was bound for failure.

There was also that cute teal haired girl on the other hand... Since when did Rin have to interrupt all my thoughts?

I let out a frustrated sigh and got off my bed. If I can't get her out of my mind then I guess homework is the way to go.

I walked over to my desk and pulled a heavy battered book out of my bag.

Homework is usually easy, but this was one of those hard problems. I began to chew on my pencil, a habit I have yet to break.

A soft knocking interrupted my thoughts and I looked towards the door.

"Come in"

"Len?" A soft voice asked.

"Rin?"

She nodded and slowly entered the room. She walked over to me and peered at my work.

"What's that?"

"Homework."

"You need help, nya?"

"Pft, like a demon could do ma-"

"It's 52"

"Wha- what? You know how to do this?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Of course, demons go to school too you know!"

"Oh..." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Hmph, so _do_ you need help?" She asked, getting a little irritated.

"Uh, no! I don't need help!...well yeah maybe a little." I mumbled the last part.

"Nya! Yay! Okay!" She leaned over again to look at the next problem. Her beautiful green eyes shone with excitement. I gulped, she was really close...

"Okay, look," she ordered as her slender finger rested on the next problem, "you have to do this first."

I couldn't really focus on what she was saying. Come on, give me a break. Though I may be awkward around girls, I am still a guy... A normal guy with _hormones_. So yeah, how could I focus with Rin practically breathing on my neck and her face only inches from mines? She may be a demon and all but she is still pretty..._very_ pretty.

I cleared my throat. _Focus__ Len_.

"Do you get it now?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry, no I still don't get it." I mumbled, blushing that I had blocked her out.

"Nya, okay. Let me explain again..."

This time I actually listened...and guess what? I actually began to understand. I can't believe I hadn't figured it out before! Either Rin is a very good teacher, or I am stupid. Maybe a little of both.

"Rin! Len! Come and eat!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" We both yelled back in unison.

Rin giggled and pulled her hood closer around her head. I smiled and opened the door. She skipped out and hopped down the stairs... Yeah, hopped. This is the first time I've heard of a _nice_ and _friendly_ demon. Much less _met_ one.

"Come on Len! You're slow, nya!" Rin said from downstairs.

I blushed a little and proceeded to nimbly walk down the stairs._Maybe __it__ won't__ be__ too__ bad__ having __her__ at__ home..._

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around the table: Rin, my parents and I.<p>

"Rin dear, why don't you take your hood off? I'm sure it must be hot in there." My mother said.

"B-but Len said to keep it on." Rin stated. My parents eyed me questioningly. I mentally face-palmed, way to go Rin.

"Oh, it doesn't matter what Len said, take it off. I want to see your face more clearly."

"Um okay, Mrs. Len's Mother." Rin chirped.

I raised my cup to my lips, eyeing Rin warily. Hmm let's think of possible excuses... Cosplay maybe?

She slowly reached up and started sliding the the hood off...

"Pffffffgiuah!"

"Len, careful! Don't choke!" My mother warned.

SHE HAD NO EARS... INSTEAD SHE HAD A FRIGGIN WHITE _BOW_... WHAT THE HELL?

"Aww, see now isn't that better?"

"Nya, yes it is!"

"Awww you're so cute!"

I ignored my mother trapping Rin in a death hug... Where did her ears go? Wasn't she a friggin cat thing a few hours ago?

"Where did you get such a cute bow?"

"I don't know, it was always there."

"Oh so its an old gift?"

Rin scrunched her eyebrows together, not understanding.

"So where do you go to school?"

"I don't know what t-"

"What Rin means is that she doesn't know the school's n-name!"

"Oh...well then, since she will be living here, she'll go to you're school."

"Yea sure...wait what?"

"Shouldn't it be better to wait until next year, dear?" My father asked, finally engaging in the conversation.

"Hmm, you may be right..." My mother said pensively, "I just don't want her to get bored at home."

"Don't worry about me! I'll do all the housework! I'll clean, cook, and wash and all the rest!"

"Isn't it too much for you?"

"Not at all! Nya, I need to do something to help you guys! You're really nice for letting me stay!"

"Oh you're welcome dear! See, Len? You should learn to be more like Rin."

I rolled my eyes, here we go again...

"Nyaaaa," she mewed, "I'm sleepy."

"Oh, right. Len, take her to her room. It's the one next to yours."

"Sure, come on Rin." I said setting my plate in the sink.

"Oh my Rin, you didn't eat much... Only the fish."

"I'm sorry, I don't eat much." She said softly. _Yeah __'cus __she__ eats__ life__ energy,_I thought to myself.

"Well okay... Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Len's parents."

"Please, call us Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, since you will be like our daughter when you two get married!" My dad put in.

I blushed, not this again...

I led Rin to her room. It was a small orange room... Orange, heh, how did they know? I went in and she sat on the bed, her eyes on the floor.

"Goodnight Rin." I whispered and turned to leave, but something was tugging on my shirt.

Rin was staring at me with those gorgeous blue orbs, her small hand clutching my shirt. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry Len... I'm just causing you and your family trouble... J-just put me back in the pendant and throw me somewhere far off... S-somewhere where I won't be trouble for you." She cried.

"It's no trouble at all, I-I mean you're welcome here. We could use a bright cheery person in this boring house anyways...so, please don't cry." I said while getting closer to her. If there is anything I can't stand it's a girl crying.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled, good thing it's dark in here so she won't see how red my face is.

She got up and embraced me warmly. I was shocked, didn't expect that... But soon I found myself wrapping my arms around her ans well. Which reminded me...

"Hey Rin, what happened to your ears and wings?"

"I hid them of course! Didn't you know I could do that? How else are we supposed to seduce humans into giving us food?"

Once again I stood there flabbergasted... She said it as if it were something normal!..._Seduce?_

She closed her eyes and her ears popped up. Not only had that but her wings had begun extending as well.

"See?" She asked.

I stood there with my mouth agape at the scene unfolding before me. In the blink of an eye, Rin had once again become "human".

"Night Len!" She said all cheery again.

"Good night Rin," I said and left the room, slowly closing the door behind me.

I think I might actually be looking forward to living with Rin, the Nekonian Demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah… reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy these days… Also sorry for the short chapter…**

**Enjoy and please review~ :D**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

A Kiss that Can Take Your Breath Away

Chapter 4: Nekonian Demons

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Len's P.O.V

I woke up feeling a weird sense of dread. Last night, after I had talked to Rin I thought about living with the demon...

What had I been thinking? There is no way I could live a normal life with a demon in my house. Sure, she may not

Today was Saturday... Hmm, I bet that there is some type of info on Nekonian Demons on the web. I should go downstairs and do some research.

I dressed quickly and went downstairs where the smell of breakfast eagerly greeted me.

"Good morning Len."

"Morning mom." I said and took a seat.

I heard light footsteps and soon a sleepy-eyed Rin took a seat next to me.

"Good morning Rin."

"Nyaaa, good morning, 's mom." She said while rubbing her eyes awake.

"Oh you're so cute!" My mom cooed and set plates in front of us.

Rin stared curiously at the pancakes before her, blue eyes twinkling in fascination.

I began to eat my pancakes, cutting them into swallow-able sizes. Not small enough to seem like a sissy but not big enough to choke on them either. Rin poked the pancake and giggled at the softness.

"Len, I'll be in the living room." My mom said.

"M'kay."

"What is this?" Rin asked while carressing the spongy food.

"Pancakes... Eat it, it's good."

"Ohhh... Nya, human food is funny. It's so soft!"

Good thing my mom had left or she would've thought Rin had...issues.

My mom came back into the kitchen.

"Rin dear, do you have any other clothes? A lady shouldn't be wearing boys clothing."

"Eh? I only have my nor-"

"Rin didn't bring any clothes with her." I interjected.

Her normal suit wouldn't be okay with my mom at all..

"Oh! We can't have that!" My mom said and was suddenly spurred with excitement, "Let's go shopping! It'll be so fun! We'll do everything that Len never wants to do with me!"

Rin looked at me questioningly and I slowly nodded. I stared at her and tried to get a message across: _Don't ask what shopping is..._

"Okay!"

Good...

"Let's go now!"

"Nyar, okay~!"

My mom practically dragged Rin out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Nyaaa! Bye Lenny~!"

"See ya..." I mumbled as they left.

My mom always took me shopping but I never liked it. It's a good thing Rin is here so they could go...

What am I saying? Rin needs to go back to wherever demons come from.

I went to my room and turned the computer on. Clicking on the icon for Firefox, I opened up Google.

"Ne-ko-nian dee- mon" I said under my breath as I typed it in.

A website popped up.

Hmmm... Considering it's the only site that popped up... Meh, I'll see.

I clicked on it and a page opened up:

_Nekonian Demons_

_The Nekonian demon is a species similar to vampires. Yet, instead of sucking blood, Nekonian demons drain life energy through kissing. They have cat ears, a tail, and wings that can disappear at command. Not much is known about this sub species of vampires. Two years ago, a man said to have found a pendant and when he opened it, a beautiful woman appeared. The woman kissed him and he lost all consciousness. He woke two days later. We believe this was a Nekonian Demon. For more information or if you have any information to add..._

I scrolled down. That was it? Hmm, not very helpful... I knew all that. Maybe the library will be more help.

I shrugged on a sweater and headed out.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

My fingers slid over the spines of several books.

"How to Catch an Elf"

"Vampires"

"Demon Encyclopedia?"

That could work...

"Len?"

I turned around. Oh crap...

"Piko?"

The white haired guy looked at me and then at the book, "No way! I would've never guessed you liked the occult!"

Me? Occult? The hell?

He looked at the book, "You looking for something specific?"

Hmm, Piko was a weird sci-fi and occult nerd. He was the president of the Occult is Real club at school. Maybe he could help me...

"Y-yeah, I was."

He looked around and then got close, "Come to my house. I could help."

I nodded and followed him outside. Curious enough, it turned out that Piko lived down my block.

"Come in," he said and opened the door.

"Mhm."

I walked inside the house. It was a nice tidy looking little house... No figurines of the lockness monster or magic charms.

"My room is upstairs."Piko said and I followed him to said room.

He opened the door and my eyes widened.

No weird stuff here either!

"You look surprised..."

I looked at Piko, "N-no, it's just that I thought that- you know, that-"

"That my room would be covered in posters of the occult and have figurines scattered everywhere?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Geez, why does everyone think that?"

…_Maybe because you are a weird occult and sci-fi geek?_

"I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and we entered his room which looked frighteningly normal.

Piko then reached under his bed and pulled out a box. He took off the lid to reveal a lot of magazines.

"These are the magazines. The books are on the shelf. So what were you looking for?"

"Do you have anything on Nekonian Demons?"

"Nekonian Demons?" Piko said thoughtfully, "Sounds familiar...I think I have something on them."

He went to the bookshelf and took out a book. The Demon World Encyclopedia.

"Let's see..." He said as he flipped through the pages, "Neko-nian De-mon"

I remained silent throughout the whole process.

"Aha!"

"Found something?"

"Yeah!" He held out the book, "Look!"

I sucked in air. It was a picture of a jeweled pendant.

"Nekonian demons seem to be a sub species of vampires. They have the ability to suck life energy from humans through physical kissing or through a person's dream."

"Dream?" I asked.

Rin never told me anything about this.

"Yeah, Nekonian Demons are able to enter dreams in order to kiss people without actually having to be near. Yet the person must be within 100 meters."

"Can all Nekonian demons enter dreams?"

"No, only older more experienced ones… Demons about our age should be able to do it though." Piko explained, happy that I was getting into the topic.

"Oh, what else does it say?"

"All Nekonian demons will be really attractive guys or girls. They have a natural ability to lure people around them to get close to them. This is something they are born with."

No wonder I felt so intrigued by Rin. Is that why I have those strange feelings when I am near her? Is that why I want to hug her and keep her close?

"Depending on the life energy of the human, if they take too much they could kill him/her."

My eyes widened. Rin, innocent and naiive Rin, could _kill_ someone? That was something I simply couldn't imagine.

But Rin had kissed me once... And I was out for almost half a day. Yet, Rin herself had said she had gone overboard...

"The homeland or realm from where the Nekonian Demons come from hasn't been discovered yet. Nekonians can usually fly around at will, yet sometimes they are found in pendants. The reason for this is still unknown."

Pendant... The picture on the book looks exactly like the pendant in my room.

"They have the ability to appear as humans, hiding their tails, wings, and ears in order to attract their prey."

"Using the pendant and a normal demon sealing ritual, a Nekonian Demon could be sealed back into the pendant. Once a Nekonian demon has been sealed into a pendant, that item will hold part of their life energy. So if the pendant is broken, the demon could be at risk of death."

That pendant... Could kill Rin? I must be more careful with it. If somehow it got broken, Rin would...

"Depending on the age of the demon, their feeding times may vary. An elder demon may only need to feed once every week, while children must feed once every two days."

So Rin can be classified as a child then?

"Humans can't kill Nekonian demons, unless they shatter their pendants if they have one. They can though, kill each other." With that, Piko closed the book.

"Was that of help?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was a lot of help, thanks."

He eyed me curiously, "Why the interest in them?"

"W-well I-"

"Have you met one?"

"Eh," I looked up at the clock, "Oh look at the time! I have to go! Thanks Piko!"

I ran out, not giving him a chance to ask more. That was close...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Lenny!"

I found Rin and my mom spreading out clothes on the couch.

"Hi Len, where did you go?"

"Library," I said as I walked to the kitchen, got a banana and went back, "I was doing research."

"That's nice. Look at all the clothes we bought!"

I was surprised that they hadn't bought the whole store. There were dresses, shorts, pretty shirts, skirts... Everything a girl wears... And a uniform?

"Mom, what's with the uniform?"

"Ah, I know you didn't want her to go to school but I enrolled her already. She shouldn't stay at home all day. She'll start on Monday."

"Oh..."

Ah geez! I'm going to have a demon going to school with me?

"Nya Len! We're going to be together all the time now!" Rin said enthusiastically and hugged me.

I blushed and felt the urge to hug her back.

"Len, help Rin put her stuff away. I'm going to work now."

"M'kay."

"Bye Len's mom!"

"Bye Rin."

My mom got her coat and left.

"Ehm, Len?"

"Hm?" I asked as I carried the bags towards Rin's room.

"I'm hungry..." Rin said softly.

I noticed her eyes were turning a dull green. Does that happen when she get's hungry?

"Well, I don't have anything to do today so I guess it'll be fine."

"Yay!"

I felt awkward as we sat on her bed. She neared me and closed her eyes. I gulped and closed the space between us.

Her soft lips caressed mine, and we shared a small tender kiss.

I felt my head start to spin and I fell backwards.

"Ugh..." I said, as I held my head.

It felt as if I had just ridden a roller coaster.

"I didn't take as much as last time, that's why you didn't faint. I'll just take what's necessary from now on."

"Yeah, it's fine..." I said sleepily.

"Len?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I got dressed for school and went to knock on Rin's door.

"Nya?"

"It's me Rin. Time for school..."

"Ohh! Okay~! Nya, I'm almost ready."

In about two minutes she opened the door, wearing the Takashi High uniform. It consisted of a yellowish vest accompanied by blue blazer and skirt/pants.

She looked really pretty. My heart began to thump and I reminded myself that she was causing me to feel this way and it was inevitable. I didn't have any sort of feelings for her, did I?

"Come on," I said and for some reason took her hand, "We're gonna be late."

This is going to be a long day...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Oh look what we have here..." Kaito mused as he looked at Rin.

"Hey Kaito, this is Rin."

"Why hello there Rin."

"Hi Kaito!" Rin chirped.

Kaito blushed and smiled sheepishly. I felt some weird feeling take over. Can't Rin have some sort of switch so I could turn off her Nekonian charm? Or at least can the other guys just stay away from her?

Some other guys started whispering among themselves as they walked by. Rin, being oblivious, just smiled happily.

"So Len, who is this pretty girl?" Kaito said, "Don't tell me she's your girlfriend."

Crap, think of an excuse!

"She's my cousin!"

"Oh... Well that's a relief. That means I could date her, right?"

I glared at him, "Don't you dare try anything."

"Fine! I was just kidding dude. Hmm, no wonder you two look alike."

I let Rin wander around in the classroom and then felt someone tap my shoulder.

The teacher came in and introduced Rin.

"Class, we have a new student."

"Hello! I am Rin Kagamine, nya!"

I sensed all the guys had their eyes on her, basically idolizing her with their gaze.

"I live with Len!"

I sweat-dropped as I felt all the guys turn to glare at me.

"Len?"

I turned around, "Piko?"

Since when did he sit behind me?

Well since I never actually paid attention to him before… well yeah…

"That's her, isn't it?"

"That's who?"

"Rin is a Nekonian Demon, isn't she? That's why you wanted to research them! You wanted to find out more about Rin! It seems strange that you had a sudden interest in demons and then Rin appears at school the next day."

"Shhhh!" I told him and looked around, okay so nobody had heard.

"Len, answer the question! Is she the demon?"

I sighed, "Yeah she is."

He closed his eyes pensively, "I thought so... If that's the case then..."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then we must seal her away immediately."

"What?"

"Len, demons don't belong in our world. You would do her a favor by sealing her. Rin seems like a nice girl but that doesn't change the fact that she isn't human, nor will she never be."

My heart stopped beating and my heart sank. I knew I would have to seal her eventually but... Not so soon. I had grown used to her smiling face, her vibrant blue eyes…

Is sealing her away really the option to choose?

I looked at Rin who was laughing with Kaito. My gaze rested on her carefree, joyous smile. My lips curled up into a sad smile burdened with knowledge.

She had no idea what I was planning to do…

"Alright, when do we do it?"

"Tomorrow after school"

I nodded solemnly. Tomorrow, Rin, the Nekonian Demon would cease to exist in my life...

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

**Daishi Michiko: Thank you sooo much~! Yeah, the first chapter was a bot rushed ^~^' thank you for your review!**

**Asianchibi99: Sorry about the long delay~**

**tinyTeto-chan: hahaha yep, thank you so much for your review~**

**Ameri: Yeah, but I don't know how to get more people to see it xc Thank you for your support~!**

**Aeroz: Yep, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D oh and don't worry… I plan to make it muuuuchh different :3**

**Fantasyvocaloid: le- gasp! I did? *w* awesome~!**

**Az-Sticker: yeah, sorry for the late update… my life has been really busy as of late**

**xxOkunixx: O.O don't kill me~! *bows* I'm sorry for the late update~! *runs* Nooooo don't bring Tei out~!**

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00: X3 hope you enjoyed this one as well**

**Xitlalit123: Yeah, something like that will happen in the end, but I won't ruin it~! Thanks!**

**Dempa sama: sorry for the wait!**

**Rin6438: sorry I couldn't respond but I am very grateful to you! I don't think there are enough elements for me to accuse her of stealing though… But thank you so much anyway!**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Yes I wonder… but will she stay in his house for much longer? Dun dun duuuunnn~! xD**

**Lunag6: Thanks~**

**Vocaloid-Issa-Infinite: Thank you, sorry for the wait~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had to get most of my summer assignments out of the way (20 page long history notes, 4 books etc.) before my mom let me write anything. Then I help my parents most of the day at work and come home tired. I'm updating by miracle right now because all I want is my bed at the moment xD Yet here I am and I only have a few more minutes before my brain crashes… So please if you see any mistakes forgive me because I couldn't edit :D**

**ENJOY~ REVIEW~ and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT~!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**A Kiss That Can Take Your Breath Away**

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and Demons**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Piko was hunched over books on an afternoon that should've been spent playing outside.

"Oh... This is very interesting," The white haired guy muttered as he read and then his eyes widened, "Oh crap this can't be good. I must tell Len!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Leeennn~!"

"Rin, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm doing homework?"

"But Leeennn~, nya, it's too hot in here!"

"No it's not, here fan yourself with this!"

"Nya, Len it's too hot!"

"...Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's P.O.V<strong>

I walked, almost jogged, to Len's house. If I don't tell him about this something bad can happen.

I finally reached there and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Kagamine, Len's mother, answered the door, "Hello Piko."

"Um, hello Mrs. Kagamine is Len home?"

"Come in, yes he is. I'll take you to his room."

I hesitantly entered the house, it was strange being in someone else's home but my own, "Thank you."

She led me to his room and was about to open when we heard some...noises.

"Leeeennn~ I can't take this anymore! Nyaaa~"

"Rin, you're so heated up!"

Rin's soft panting could be heard, "Nyaaa Lennn~! It feels so good! I've never felt this before!"

"R-Rin if you keep on squirming it will take longer!"

Len's mother's eyes widened and her face turned red as a tomato. Why is she-?

"G-go faster Len~! You're going too slow Len, nya!"

"T-this is as fast as I can go!"

They can't be doing _that_ now can they?

"Leeennn~!"

Mrs. Kagamine's face paled and she immediately opened the door, "What are you children doing in here? I will not allow... Fanning?"

I poked my head into the room to see what was going on. Rin was sitting on a chair, heavily sweating, while Len was fanning her with a magazine.

"Huh? Mom? Piko? What's up?" Len asked while fanning Rin.

His mother flushed in embarrassment, "No! Nothing dear! Um, Piko came to see you! Bye!"

Then she left faster than a roadrunner escaping from a predator.

By the way Rin was sweating I knew I was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Piko do you know what's wrong with Rin?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's what I came to talk to you about."

I looked up immediately, "What's wrong with her?"

Though I might try really hard to hide it, I was worried about Rin.

"She's in heat."

I felt the color leave my face and then come rushing back, slapping me like a brick, "S-So b-basically she wants to do um y'know with another guy demon so she can have little demon babies?"

Well that's how cats and other animals do it anyway.

"Not really. You see, Nekonian Demons inherited the trait from cats of entering heat. Yet, unlike cat's who want to find a way to reproduce, they literally enter heat. This only occurs to female Nekonians and as they age the heat waves lessen and lessen in magnitude. From the looks of Rin, this is her first time."

"How long does it last?" I asked and my eyes darted to Rin who had now passed out and was breathing heavily with much difficulty.

I hated seeing her like this.

"Um, well it can last from a day to a week depending on her."

"... She looks pretty bad, will she be okay?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. Just keep her cool. Don't stress Len, we're sealing her tomorrow, right?"

I stiffened and feigned laughter, "Ha-ha-ha... Yeah, almost forgot."

"Well that's all I wanted to say, bye!" He said and left the room.

I sighed and felt my heart melt as I saw the demon almost falling off the chair. Then I chuckled, she's so helpless sometimes.

I wrapped one arm around her small waist and the other under her legs and lifted Rin up. Gently, with lots of care, I placed her on my bed. She was grunting and panting. Poor Rin is suffering.

I left momentarily to get a bowl filled with water and a wash cloth.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and soaked the cloth in the water. I squeezed it and then gently dabbed her forehead with it. She stopped moving and her face that had been contracted with pain now relaxed.

Heh, she's really cute. As I once again soaked the cloth and placed it on her forehead, my heart abandoned it's steady rhythm and sped up enthusiastically. Too fast...

No ears... No tail... No wings... Just a normal girl. Like this, no one would guess Rin was really a Nekonian Demon. Like this... Like this I could actually fall in love with her.

My heart sped up more than I ever thought possible.

"No... What am I thinking, falling in love with demon?" I muttered to myself as I folded my arms and observed Rin, "Ridiculous... I'm ridiculous."

Rin turned her head from side to side and them something unbelievable happened...

"Len... Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone..."

My eyes widened and I felt like throwing myself off a building. Way to make me feel guilty about sealing you tomorrow Rin.

Then her eyelids slowly parted to reveal dull green eyes.

Uh-oh.

She reached up and pressed her small pink lips against mine. I felt my knees go weak and it didn't take long for me to pass out.

This has got to be bad for my health.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I regained consciousness and scrunched my eyes before opening them.

"Nya! You're awake!" Rin exclaimed with sparkling ocean blue eyes.

I was about to ask about how she felt but realized something was on my forehead.

I reached up and touched the cool cloth that I had used on Rin, "Huh?"

"You used that to make me feel better so I did the same to you, nya! Do you feel better?"

I smiled at her innocence, "Y-yeah, thanks."

"Sorry I took you by surprise but I was hungry."

"It's okay," I said and looked at a now normal looking Rin, "You feeling better?"

"Yep! Nya you took good care of me!" She said.

Having been recently drained of energy, I was left weak so when Rin threw herself on me to hug me, I fell backwards. She was on top of me, her hanging hair tickling my face.

"Thank you Len!" She exclaimed and kissed my cheek.

I blushed from the fact that this had been the only time she had kissed me without eating my energy and stuttered, "N-no problem."

She got off me and showed me my homework, "I finished it for you!"

I was sincerely surprised and flattered, "Thank you."

"Nyaaa, it was the least I could do." She said and hugged me again, "You're the nicest guy ever~!"

I feel like the worst guy to ever live, not vice-versa. I'm betraying her trust...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

The whole day I spent thinking about whether or not sealing Rin was the right thing to do.

I felt guilty betraying her yet I also felt the need to return my life to normal...

I couldn't have both.

"Len, you seem kinda out of it today, something wrong?" My friend Kaito asked.

"Nah... Just feel a bit tired."

"Oh... M'kay, I'm gonna meet my sister somewhere to take her shopping so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I responded, glad I wouldn't have to explain why I would be leaving with Piko.

He left and I walked back to the classroom, picked up my things and left towards the school gates.

Piko was waiting for me there. We both had extracurricular activities so he hadn't been waiting for long. Rin soon appeared too, coming from her own club.

While we were waiting, Piko talking about how cool the sealing was and how awesome it would be to see one up close. Yet, we quieted down as Rin approached us, "Nya, is this a friend Len?"

I nodded, "He's Piko."

"Hello Piko~!" Rin chirped and she skipped ahead of us, laughing giddly.

"Is she always this happy?" Piko asked.

I nodded, "Sometimes its contagious."

We turned at a dark alley and Piko began to scribble on the floor with chalk.

"Nya, Len~what are we doing here?" Rin asked, looking around then whimpered, "This place is scary."

"Okay, it's done."

Rin and I turned around to see Piko standing triumphantly next to a binding circle that I had only seen in movies.

She gasped and backed up, "Th-thats..."

Piko nodded.

Her fearful eyes looked at me now showing hurt and betrayal, "Y-you want to seal me?"

I tried to plead for her forgiveness with my eyes. She could still get away.

She closed her eyes, silent tears falling from them and slowly her ears, wings, and tail appeared. Her eyes opened and she avoided my gaze, "If that's the way you want it... I can't do anything about it. Thank you for everything."

She walked towards the circle and stood in the center of it, her will crushed. I felt like telling her it was all a joke. I felt like running to Rin and then embrace her with all my might... But this is for the best.

Piko aimed a hand at Rin and began to recite some chant from a book he had, "With the powers of the sun, the moon and the cosmos-"

"Goodbye Len." She whispered.

My heart began to throb painfully and I was afraid it would split in two.

"Rin..."

I staggered back and tried to gain support from a metal rail that was there. Yet, it gave away and the things that were next to it and above it came crashing down.

"LEN!"

I didn't register what happened until my back hit the floor. I had been pushed back. My eyes darted to the now empty circle and my heart stopped beating.

Rin.

I regained control over my body and ran to the pile of metal rubble. I clawed at the pieces throwing them aside, not bothering to restrain from crying.

"Rin... Please hold on. I-l'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" I exclaimed and almost cried out when I saw her small hand. I took off the other pieces of metal that were pinning her down and cradled her against my chest,"I'm so sorry Rin! Y-You saved my life! Rin, please open your eyes! Rin!"

Her normally flushed cheeks were slowly losing their color... Her skin getting cold. I felt like such a stupid hypocrite pleading for her life when I was about to seal her.

"Rin! No! You can't die Rin!" I said, crying my heart out, "I was stupid to think of sealing you when you meant no harm to me! All you did was brighten my day and look at what I caused!"

I caressed her cheek, "Rin... Please don't go."

I suddenly got an idea. I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. No reaction.

"RIN! Please, I beg you! Don't die! It's all my f-cking stupid fault! I'M SORRY!" I took her hand in mine, "You can't die Rin."

I once again pressed my lips to hers and felt a little light headed. The hand I had been holding twitched and I immediately pulled back.

"L-Len?" She asked weakly.

"Y-yeah it's me..."

She slowly raised her hand and touched my cheek, "I-It's wet. N-Nya, why are your eyes leaking?"

I didn't know whether to cry out of joy like a pitiful child or laugh. I grabbed her hand and held it against my chest, "I'm so sorry Rin! I was incredibly stupid please can you ever forgive me?"

She smiled weakly, "Of course I forgive you Len. You saved me."

I smiled and held her close to me, thanking the heavens she was alive, "It was the least I could do after you saved me."

I smiled greatly. It's true what they say. You never know what you have until it's lost. I had just realized how much I truly care about Rin. And I had received a second chance many don't get. I am one lucky guy.

I tried helping her stand up but she winced in pain. I know that if I gave her energy she would heal quickly but for now I needed it.

I lifted her up and began to walk away.

"Hey wait Len! What about the seal?"

"Forget about it! It was a stupid idea! Go home Piko!" I shouted and walked away with Rin in arms.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Okay Rin, here," I said and puckered up, "Take as much energy as you want."

I felt something on my lips that wasn't Rin's mouth so I opened an eye and saw her placing two fingers on my lips.

"You're going to need that energy for tomorrow at school. Tomorrow is Friday, I'll take it then, nya? I could manage not walking for a bit."

"Wait but you also go now, remember?"

"Yes, but I'll miss tomorrow, nya?"

I smiled and nodded, praising her thinking, "You're right. Thanks."

"Goodnight Len."

I gently kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Rin."

As I walked away I couldn't help but wonder what I truly felt towards the Nekonian Demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I walked over to the small altar and lit an incense stick that I placed in front of my brother's picture. He was smiling, his teal hair shining...A warm smile that will only continue existing in my memory.

How many years has it been? One? Two? Three?

I smiled and bowed slightly before the altar, "Brother, take care of the house while I'm gone."

I grabbed my coat and headed outside. My mother wouldn't be home until later at night and my father hadn't stepped inside this house more than three years ago... Right after Mikuo's death.

I went to the market and got what we needed. Then I began my solitary walk home.

I wonder what Len is doing right now?

A loud crashing noise came from a near alleyway. I peeked around the corner and covered my mouth to drown the squeak that escaped my throat.

Len, the boy I had just been thinking about, was screaming and digging in a pile of metal that had fallen from high above. Was someone stuck under there? I observed as he pulled someone out from the rubble. It was a girl with blond hair. She was dressed in the same uniform Len and that guy with white hair were. Was it his girlfriend? The thought made my stomach burn with jealousy.

Then, I noticed something very peculiar about the girl... She had ears, wings, and a cat tail. One thing is for sure, that's a pretty bizarre cosplay.

I resisted the urge to go pull her hair when Len kissed her. He damn frickn' kissed her!

I gave a silent frustrated groan and ran all the way home.

I entered and basically shoved everything into the refrigerator. I am so much better than that fail cosplay girl! I'm sure that if he would just get to know me he would fall in love with me!

Then, something hit me on the head. Not an idea or something like that... But literally I got hit on the back of my head.

"Ow! What the-?" I asked out loud as I saw the thing that had apparently flown in through the window and smacked me.

I lifted the pendant from the floor. It was teal with golden patterns on it. It was really pretty... Huh? It has a top.

I turned the knob to the left in order to open it and teal smoke came out of the pendant.

I coughed and backed away, trying to avoid the weird looking smoke. Then, when it cleared, I received the greatest shock of my life.

There was a guy leaning next the the window... A guy that hadn't been there before I opened the pendant. He had two black cat ears... Black wings... And a flickering tail... Just like the girl with Len. I-Is there some popular anime I don't know about?

But most shockingly of all... The guy was identical to my deceased brother. He had teal hair and eyes same as him. He was wearing a sleeveless black top with a teal vest over it. Black pants and boots with spikes on the side...

"W-who or what are you?" I stuttered as I tried to back as far away from him as possible.

"Geez. I send you the pendant thinking you wouldn't get freaked out y'know being that we have the same hair color and all and you begin to stutter? Not that I mind it though, it's kinda cute."

My eyes widened, "Mikuo?"

"What's a Mikuo? I'm Nekonian Demon Number 2m."

"Y-you look exactly like M-Mikuo!"

"Eh? Fine, I can live with being called Mikuo."

"So since you have the pendant and are my master what is your name?"

"M-Miku."

"Ah," He said and then approached me, "So Miku, I'm pretty hungry. Can I kiss you?"

I let out a small "eeep" just right before the so called demon kissed me. I felt my hairs stand up and I innerly freaked out. This is as if I were kissing my own brother! Yet, I didn't have time to dwell on that thought for almost immediately I passed out.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I rubbed my eyes before opening them. Heh, I just had the craziest dream about-

"Yo~."

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed and smacked the demon with my pillow, "You were supposed to have gone away! You're a dream damn it!"

"Ah no I wasn't. As long as you own the pendant I can't go anywhere. A dream? Nope not that either"

"Oh... So... Why did you chose me?"

"Simply because you have teal hair... I'm slightly biased." He chuckled.

"Why did you come here?"

"Ehhh... I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know if you know her but she's #15 Rin. I was sent to retrieve her and take her back with me."

"You mean there's others of your kind?" I asked, remembering the girl that was with Len.

"Um, in this district only Rin and I. Part of my awesomeness is that I am a member of the elite army forces. Due to that I was sent here. Simple as that."

"W-why did you kiss me and I passed out?"

"I drained your life energy. It's what we eat."

It suddenly dawned on me why Len had kissed the girl. This is the perfect way to get rid of the third wheel between Len and I.

"I um, I think I know where she is." I said to the demon which I had decided to call Mikuo.

"You do?"

I nodded. If Mikuo took Rin away then everything would be fine, right? Besides, I don't think that Len would mind getting rid of her...

"But first, tell me everything about your kind...Especially Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's done…. I have three other chapters done. It's 10:15… I have 20 minutes left on the computer…. GAH! Must. Hurry. And. Update. Another. Chapter. So I leave you all wonderful readers! Due to the load of comments on I.J.F.o.I.A.t.Y, I shall post that chapter tomorrow!**

**Thank you for all your support!**

**Review Responses:**

**Phantom Abyss: Aww sorry for the wait~ **

**Clavemein Nigram Rosa: Sorry for taking so long (III _ _)**

**Setsuro-Chan: Thank you very much! I'm flattered sorry for the wait!**

**Asianchibi99: Hmmm, this chapter should've answered most of your questions… and given you more. ( TTuTT) You don't? YOU'RE THE BEST OF THE EVER LASTING BEST~! I just finished reading four books and twenty pages worth of hand written notes for my summer work… I'm glad someone understands *cries of joy* I love you!**

**Vocaloid Lover: thank you! This story might be… hmm 10-15 chapters long?**

**Az-Sticker: Yes :( …. y-you do? *tackle hugs you* I appreciate your support :')**

**RiriaKazeKage: She did make him regret it, didn't she?**

**Dead Alice In Wonderland: Nyaa~ Sorry for the lack of updates ^u^ **

**KagamineLover: Your first review is on one of my stories? *cries* that's so nice of you… Its so nice to know I have fans… Makes me feel all tingly inside xD**

**Rin x Len 4EVER: Nya~ You're one too? xD Thank you for all the love~!**

**Propechy of Azure Souls: Sorry ( III _ _) that's about all I can say**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's 11:15 P.M, Christmas is almost over D: but luckily I got this chapter in before ;) I have been working on this in my very rare instances of free time due to family reunions and stuff :D but here it is, a chapter in honor of the holiday. For those who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS~! Best of luck to all!**

**Please read, enjoy, and review~!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**A Kiss That Can Take Your Breath Away**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Joy**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Nyaa~! This is so cool! So shiny, nya! Can I eat it, can I Len?"

I laughed, "No Rin, you can't eat Christmas decorations, especially not the glass spheres."

Rin's blue eyes remained transfixed on the colorful orbs that reflected the light. She reached a hesitant finger out to poke it and giggled when it swung back and forth. This action led her to swipe at the sphere repeatedly, ironically reminding me of a golden cat. Hm, I wonder why…

"Nya, so what do you do with it? Are they to play?" she questioned.

I wasn't surprised by her questions though; it was her first Christmas after all. Mother had left with father to work, leaving Rin and I in charge of decorating the tree…one day before Christmas. That is when I realized procrastination runs in the family.

"You place them on the tree so it will look nice," I said and demonstrated by hanging a red, metallic sphere on a branch of the pine tree, "See, just like that."

"Ohhh~ I see now!" She exclaimed and put a white sphere on the tree as well, "Nya, I did it Len!"

I smiled at her happiness and patted her head, "Good job Rin."

"Can I keep this one?" The Nekonian Demon asked, pointing to an orange sphere.

"Sure," I asked and she stated she would get it after Christmas was over.

"So you guys don't celebrate Christmas in Nekoland?"

Rin laughed and my heart skipped at the melodious sound, "It's Nekotalia and no because we don't have a Jesus."

Now it was my turn to laugh once more. After explaining the story behind Christmas, the celebration of Jesus' birth, I'm glad she at least remembered the main point.

I left the living room momentarily to check on the cookies in the oven when I heard a cry.

"Nyaa! Len, help me!"

I dashed into the living room where I found Rin tangled in golden tinsel. I unwrapped her carefully and explained that the furry shiny stuff was not a scarf but rather more decorations that must placed on the tree. It was similar to explaining to a baby what Christmas was about…or maybe even worse.

In about twenty minutes we had completely finished decorating the tree and all we needed was to place the star at the very top.

Rin, who was in her human form, transformed and extended her wings, flying to the top, and triumphantly placing the star in its rightful place.

Famished, we both stared at the cookies when I took them out of the oven. They smelled so delicious, one bite wouldn't hurt right?

So, we stole one cookie and split it in half. We ate it and our stomachs begged for more though we ignored it.

"Can we decorate the rest of the house, nya?" Rin asked enthusiastically.

"Well we could…"

"Yay, it's so fun nya! I love Christmas!"

That led to Rin making me drag a whole mess of old decorations from the garage, dusting them off, and letting her do as she pleased. Her happiness was so contagious; my mouth began to hurt after hours of having my mouth stuck into a goofy grin. Every time she laughed and embraced me, my heart began to pound faster than ever before. I wanted to do everything in order to always see that smile upon her face.

…Could it be that I am falling in love with a demon?

Nah…

The blush that dusted my cheeks would've liked to say otherwise.

After Rin was done with the preparations, the house looked more radiant than ever. I had never seen the house like this before. My family had always just done the bare minimum and quickly set up. Either the lights shone extremely bright or it was Rin herself, but the rooms were illuminated with tangible joy.

Rin has brought magic into my life, not just the literal kind though… The magical gifts of happiness and love that I thought I already had.

Soon after, we lay on the couch, flipping through television channels in order to rest. I had to leave it on this one channel for half an hour in order for Rin to see this one cat commercial. She rested her head on my chest and smiled contently.

"I love Christmas Len~!" she whispered.

"I do too."

"I don't really understand what that man Jesus did but it's really fun and there's cookies and spheres and…"

"And?"

"I get to spend it next to you…like this, very warm. For some reason, my heart is really warm too, nya," Rin murmured, almost asleep, "This warm feeling…nya…is Christmas to me…"

I blushed once again at her comment and her even breathing told me she had fallen asleep. I hesitantly brushed her soft cheek and resisted the urge to kiss it. I felt my eyelids getting heavier until I was also deep in slumber.

Maybe a future between us was possible…filled with moments like these…life couldn't be better.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Lenn~!" a voice called out to me, "Wake uuup~!"

"Rin, I'm still sleepy…there's food in the refrigerator…"

"Leeen~ Wake up~!"

I opened an eye and was greeted by the flash of a camera. My head snapped up, sleep gone instantly. Before me were my mother and father, the latter holding a camera in hand. Why were they..?

I felt weight on my chest and realized Rin was still asleep on me, one of her tiny fists clutching my shirt.

Snap! Flash!

I growled, "Why are you snapping pictures of us?"

"It's for a love album of course!"

"A LOVE ALBUM?!" I exclaimed extremely loud, almost throwing Rin off me in the process, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Len, don't yell or you'll wake Rinny up~!" My father scolded and snapped another photo.

As if on cue, Rin woke up slowly, rubbing her sea blue eyes in the process, "Nyaaa~"

Snap! Flash!

"SO CUTE~!"

I sighed, yes that remark came from both parents in unison.

Rin finally woke up and eyed the camera curiously.

"Ne Rinny, would you like to pose for the camera?"

My mother slapped my father, "Don't be a perv!"

He sweat-dropped, "It was an innocent question, honest!"

Mother went and turned on the lights that we had turned off after we had finished decorating. Her eyes widened when she saw the decorations.

"L-Len…did you do this?!" she asked in an awestruck manner.

I shook my head, "It was all Rin's idea actually. I barely helped at all."

She looked at Rin with tearful eyes and gripped my father's shoulder, "Keima, I think we have found the perfect daughter-in-law~!"

I paled and felt my head get light as well as get extremely hot. Would it kill them to stop talking about those things?! I'm only sixteen!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

"So…these things aren't edible?"

I groaned, "For the hundredth time, no. The spheres are not edible unless you wanna die…"

Mikuo frowned and poked the blue sphere several times before clutching his head, "Wahhhh! I need food, damn it!"

"Ah, ah, ah~ Remember the five household rules?"

The teal replica of my brother ignored me and kept on poking various decorations on the Christmas tree.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

He jumped slightly and smiled sheepishly, "Y-yes Miku~"

"What are the household rules?"

"One, no kissing Miku…Two, no calling Len Kagamine a shota… Three, no going around destroying things with my weapon… Four, no transforming when other people are around and five, I must help in keeping the place clean." Mikuo recited with his hand over his heart.

"Exactly," I said and handed him a leek, "Eat that."

"Buut I need energy or I'll die~~~ I can't just eat-hmmm, this is good."

"So then, you came to fetch Rin?" I asked.

"Yep, and as I've told you it should be easy. Since we used to be very good friends, she should come willingly. So you say she's with Len?"

I nodded and growled in my mind. That demon girl is probably flirting with Len non-stop while his true love is right here! How I hate her…

"Rin isn't doing her job properly," Mikuo said and stood up, "I'm leaving."

I watched him get to the window and place a leg over, intending to leave that way. I frowned.

"Do I need to make another rule that states you MUST leave through the front DOOR?" I shouted, "And where do you think you're going?!"

"Eh? I'm going to Len's house of course." He said and began walking away.

My muscles tensed and I immediately ran outside to stop the demon, "Nononono! You can't just barge in there like that!"

"Why not?" he asked, his teal eyes showing sincere confusion.

"B-because, er-I-I mean we-" I stammered, "Because we can't enter private property!"

"But don't you get along with the guy? You talk about him all the time, no?"

I blushed instantly, "T-That's because I-I…"

"You like him don't you?"

I felt like digging a hole and hiding there, "W-What do you mean?"

He lifted up the tip of my chin in order for my eyes to meet his teal ones, "I'm not stupid or blind Miku. Demon or not, I know what love is, trust me. You like that sho-guy. Stop trying to lie to yourself."

I stared at him for a long while, unable to say anything. He was totally right… Totally…right….

Unknowingly, my eyes began to water and slowly, tears dripped down my face. My eyes widened as I felt Mikuo's arms wrap around me. His embrace was comforting, just how my deceased elder brother used to do to me. I returned the embrace fully, thankful for a shoulder to cry on.

Heh, so he even knows it's unrequited love…only after three days of knowing me.

"Shhh, it's alright… He doesn't know what he's missing on by not returning your love. You guys don't even talk much right? There is still time for improvement. I'll offer my help fully if necessary. I don't like seeing that pretty face get so pained." He murmured as he stroked my teal hair.

"Want to go back inside? I'll cook something." I said, trying to get him past our previous topic.

"Ehh…okay, I guess fetching Rin can wait." Mikuo said and I knew he just wanted to make me happy.

Out of all the Christmas gifts I might receive this year, the appearance of Mikuo the Nekonian Demon was the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Len and his family moved around the kitchen preparing dinner. I merely sat on my feet as I waited for them to finish. I really wanted to help but Len said I couldn't make any Nekonian food. I don't know why he protested so much, nya! It is delicious! When I fed it to him, his face changed from red to green to a weird purple and then back again. Nya, maybe humans react funny to demon cooking…

"Rin, it's ready!"

I jumped off the couch, my bow bouncing in the process. I reaaaalllyy wanted to take my wings out but Len said not to so I won't. I skipped to the kitchen and sat on a chair next to them. They prayed to their god before eating. Too much human food can kill us, but a little won't hurt, nya! Ooohh, look~! That cake thing is orange, nya!

After eating, we played games and stuff. Len told me that usually, his mother's brothers and his grandparents came to spend Christmas with them but since this year they went somewhere else, it was just them. I think this is nice, nya, with just a few and not too many. Fewer means more happiness to go around!

I began getting drowsy and my stomach began protesting in hunger. I need to ask Len for food, nya~!

It was twelve when Len's parents took the gifts from under the tree and began passing them out. We each got two gifts. I didn't really understand what was going on. Why were they giving me things I didn't pay for? I'm confused, nya. The only person who has every given me something like this before was…

"Aren't you going to open your gifts, Rin?"

Long ago… Those same words…

"_You don't need to be afraid. I know you were just created, I was once lonely too." The boy said and extended a hand to help me up, "What's your name?"_

"_N-Number seventeen…"_

"_No I mean your real name."_

_I stared blankly at the teal-haired boy that was talking to me. What was he talking about?_

"_I see," he said and scratched his teal hair, "Your name will be Rin!"_

_I repeated the three lettered name in my head over and over again, smiling because it seemed to fit so perfectly._

_I mustered the courage to ask him something as well, "W-What's your name?"_

"_Mines?" the boy asked and then grinned, "I don't have one yet, just number 2m. Maybe you can help me find one? I'm an orphan too but one day I'll be part of the elite army forces!"_

_I smiled at his enthusiasm. He seemed like a nice guy._

"_Hey, want to come to my house? I live with others just like us. It'll be great to have you join!"_

"_O-Okay…"_

"_But first…wait here!" he exclaimed and then ran away, a big smile plastered on his face._

_About twenty minutes he returned, carrying two bags._

"_Here!"_

_I stared at the bags. He was giving me things without me paying? Or maybe he was just showing me…_

"_Aren't you going to open your gifts, Rin?"_

_I hesitantly opened them and began to rain from my eyes when I saw all the clothes he had bought me._

"_Most of us don't remember when we were created so we state our birth date is the day we joined our foster family so," the teal haired boy said, embracing me, "Happy Birthday Rin!"_

_I couldn't stop the small rain storm that had taken place behind eyelids. It was the first gift I had ever received…_

"Rin?"

I shook my head, letting the memories float away, "N-Nya sorry Len!"

I opened the gifts and was delighted to find an orange sweater and three new bows. I hugged Len, trying to hide emerging tears. He was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace. I saw something flash but I ignored it.

Christmas was truly a magical holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now~ No action, just a cutesy chapter! But fear not, I am doing my best to update while I have no homework! Thank you for your support and please review~!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!**

**Review Responses:**

**Ten-Faced: Yes it is weird, hence the rules**

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX: Yes, nya-ing is very contagious although not too much was seen in this chapter :)**

**xX little kagami Xx: Sorry because I took long AGAIN x( **

** 1: I do? Thank you very much, I am honored and flattered that I can inspire you :D Hmmm, we'll have some more Kaito next time~**

**MikuHatchune: Ooh squid~ I hope he won't ruin it~**

**Blueberrygalaxy: Thank you, sorry for the wait**

**Yume no Neko: Sorry about the wait, but you will have to wait for their scheme**

**Vocaloidlover415: Oh really you did? Thank you very much for making an account just to review my stories! I truly appreciate it! Sorry for the wait!**

**Lolly1o1: Thank you!**

**PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow: Thank you for reading my stories! I'm glad you like them! I will do my best to update sooner**


End file.
